This Has Happened Before
by enp1317
Summary: Mark gets too involved with a patient while he and Addison are trying to work something out so they can be together.
1. Chapter 1

Mark Sloan opened a patient's room's door. A girl who looked to be about 20 or 22 years old was lying in the bed. Her nose was broken in several places and she had third degree burns on her body. She had come in a few days before when a bus crashed into a guardrail. "Rachel, How you doing sweetie?" Mark asked Rachel. Rachel smiled. "Great, now that I get to see the hottest surgeon that I've ever met." Rachel said. Mark chuckled. "I'm serious!" Rachel exclaimed. "Of course you are." Mark said chuckling. "So, when are you going to operate on my hideous nose and these burns?" She asked. Mark sat on her bed. "We are going to fix those soon. Also your nose isn't hideous; I think you're very beautiful." Rachel blushed and smiled. "Thanks." Rachel said glowing. "Dr. Sloan..." Rachel started to speak but Mark interrupted her. "Mark." He said. "Um, okay, Mark. I need a wheel chair. I'm not supposed to walk so I need a wheel chair to get to the bathroom." Rachel said softly. Mark left the room and came back with a wheel chair. He slowly lifted Rachel into the wheel chair and wheeled her over to the bathroom. After a minute or two, he wheeled her back. He slowly lifted her back into bed. "Thanks." Rachel said smiling. Mark smiled. "No problem. I have to go I'll check on you soon." He said. Rachel smiled. "Okay."

Mark left her room. Callie stood still looking at him with judging eyes. "What?" Mark asked. Callie rolled her eyes. "You're very passionate with your patient Rachel Taylor, was it?" She asked him. Mark forced a smile and chuckle. "I don't know what you're talking about." Mark said. Callie cocked her head as if to say 'How stupid do you think I am?' "What?" Mark asked. "Just don't get too personal. You've heard of the Denny Duquette situation, haven't you?" Callie responded. "Also the Jane Doe." She added. Mark rolled his eyes. "What do you think is going to happen, I cut her LVAD or sneak her into the gallery?" Mark asked her. Callie sighed. "Well just be careful." She said then turned around and walked away.

"Well, first Denny then Ava and now Rachel." A voice called out from behind Mark. He turned around to find Addison looking at him the same way Callie was. "Addison. You think that too." He asked her in a concerned tone. Addison nodded slowly. "Yeah, Yeah I do Mark." Mark sat down at the nurse's station desk. He let out a long sigh. "No it can't happen." He said shaking his head. "Look Mark, you just need to keep yourself busy." Addison said. "Why don't you keep me busy?" Mark said flirtatiously. Addison smiled. "Why not." She said chuckling. "You serious?" Mark asked a bit shocked. Addison nodded. Mark smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**[Note to the readers, this is set in season 6, in my version Addison came back, George died]**

Meredith walked into Rachel's room. "Hi Rachel I'm Dr. Grey, I'm just going to be checking in on you and running tests." Meredith told her. Rachel nodded. "Okay." She said. Meredith looked around the room. "Where is your family?" She asked. "Oh, I came to Seattle on a trip with my friends, they were discharged though." Rachel informed her. Meredith nodded. "So, Dr. Sloan and you really chemistry." Meredith eased into conversation. People around the hospital were talking about the infamous McSteamy and his patient. "You're the fourth doctor who's asked me that. And the interns are calling me Denny." Meredith cringed. "What? Dr. Grey? Did I say something?" Rachel asked. "No." Meredith said. "But uh, Denny was the name of a patient from about four years ago who one of the interns, my good friend, fell in love with. He had a failing heart and in order to get him a new one my friend, she cut his LVAD wire that was helping him live." Meredith explained. "Oh, I'm sorry. Is he alright?" Rachel asked. Meredith paused and sighed. "Um, no. Denny died of a stroke after he got his new heart." Meredith said softly. "Oh." Rachel replied. "Why are they calling me Denny?" Rachel asked. "My heart isn't bad." Meredith was silent for a few minutes. Rachel finally clued in. "No he isn't." Rachel said. Meredith stared at the ground. "Dr. Grey, my burns. They aren't too serious right?" Rachel asked. Meredith looked up. "Well, they are third degree and that's pretty bad." Meredith said. Rachel lowered her head. "Okay." Meredith smiled. "I'm done my examination." She said then left.

Rachel sat up in her bed and watched the doctors in the hall talk. "Dr. Sloan," Meredith said. "Are you operating on Rachel Taylor soon?" Meredith asked Mark. Mark sighed. "Yeah, I think so." He replied. "I'm going to check in on her now." Mark added. Meredith's eyes looked concerned. "It's going to be fine." Mark said.

Mark stood in the doorway. "Hey." Rachel said. "Hey yourself." Mark said moving closer to her bed. Rachel smiled. "Everybody is talking about me." She added. Mark sighed. "Yeah, me too." He sat next to her bed. "Rachel," Mark said and touched her hand. "We have to operate on your burns and your nose." He said. Rachel nodded slightly. "Okay," She said. "So, when am I having this?" She asked. "We were thinking today." He said. "You haven't eaten right?" He asked. Rachel shook her head. "No food today." Rachel said. "Okay, we'll book the OR." Mark said and walked away.


	3. Idea Bank

**A few notes that I should mention before I start the chapter. **

**Okay, this sucks. I had finished the third chapter but it somehow escaped off my computer! ******

**For the next chapter, I'm thinking of making Rachel pregnant.**

**Oops, I just spoiled something.**

**I was wondering what people would think if after Rachel got discharged she was taken back by ambulance because she collapses because she is anorexic. **

**I also thought that Mark should get way too attached and show up at her door a lot. **

**Or maybe she has an abusive boyfriend and Mark gets quite upset and beats the guy up.**

**Maybe Addison has to take a day for drinking.**

**Ohmigod! I have my perfect idea! But I'm not telling! ******


	4. Chapter 4

**[Notes to readers: Okay, this chapter is totally different than what I had planned. But I like this one better.]**

**Right before Rachel had been discharged, she and Mark slept together. **

**Three months after Rachel was discharged.**

Meredith, Alex, Cristina and Izzie stood in the ambulance bay waiting for the incoming trauma. The four were chatting when the ambulance pulled up. A paramedic opened the back doors and two other paramedics pushed the gurney out of the ambulance. "Jane Doe, 21 found in a local park."One of the paramedics reported. "She's a rape victim." The paramedic said softly. Meredith and Izzie pushed the gurney. The Jane Doe grabbed Meredith's hand. Meredith looked down to see the Jane Doe but was haunted by a familiar face. "Ohmigod." Meredith said. Rachel and Meredith were kind of friends before she left the hospital. "It's Rachel Taylor." Meredith said quickly.

Mark had just entered the hospital and hadn't heard his patient crush was raped and in the hospital. "Where's Karev?" Mark asked Miranda Bailey. "I think he's working on trauma." She replied looking through charts. Mark walked down to the pit. "Karev, you're on my service today. We have a face lift at 8 this morning. Prep the patient and the OR." Mark ordered then took a sip of his coffee. Alex left to go prep the patient.

"I'm pregnant." Rachel said weakly to Meredith. Meredith stood up quickly. "SOMEBODY PAGE !" Meredith yelled at one of the nurses. "Is there anyone I could call for you?" Meredith asked Rachel. "Dr. Sloan." Meredith nodded and paged Mark.

As Mark was scrubbing out his pager went off. "Why is Grey paging me?" He asked himself as he was walking to meet Meredith. He walked into the room. "What is it you need me fo…..RACHEL!" He exclaimed. He rushed to her side. "What the hell happened?" Mark asked. "She was raped." Meredith said softly. Mark was silent for a moment or two. Addison walked into the room. "I got a page." Addison said. Mark turned to see Addison waiting in the doorway. "Surprise." Rachel said in a frail voice. Mark sighed deeply.

Addison decided to give Rachel an ultrasound. "Is the baby okay?" Mark asked Addison. Addison was silent. "ADDISON!" Mark exclaimed. Addison turned around to face them. "I couldn't find a heart beat. I'm so sorry." Addison said. Rachel's eyes welled up with tears. Mark had a hurt look on his face. Rachel started crying hysterically. Mark climbed into the bed with her and sat her in front of him. He held her hands and wrapped his arms around her as she sobbed. Mark felt a tear trickle down his cheek. Addison bit her tongue and left the room in a hurry.

Meredith stood outside of the doorway. Derek Shepard, walked by. Derek was Mark's best friend and Meredith's fiancé/husband. They claimed they'd got married but they really just wrote vows on a post it. "What's going on in there?" Derek asked Meredith. "Don't go in." Meredith replied. Derek got a closer look to see Rachel the patient who came in about three months ago wrapped in Mark's arms. "What the?" Derek asked himself. "Mark and Rachel's baby died." Meredith said softly. Derek grew concerned for Mark. "I hope he'll be okay." Derek said softly. He kissed Meredith on the top on her head. "Derek, I wanna be a mom." Meredith whispered. "I wanna be a dad, Mer." Derek whispered back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, let's review. **

**Mark and Rachel were together before she was discharged.**

**Three months later Rachel is taken to the hospital after being raped.**

**She reveals that she is pregnant with Mark's child.**

**After Addison did an ultrasound, she knew that the child hadn't survived.**

**Rachel has a mild meltdown. Mark comforts her.**

**Meredith and Derek decide that they want to have a baby.**

Meredith sat at the nurse's station with Izzie. "Derek and I want to be parents." She said. Izzie's jaw dropped. "You want a McBaby." Izzie said grinning. Meredith blushed. Cristina sat down next to Izzie. "Meredith wants to have a McBaby." Izzie blurted out. Cristina's eyes widened. "Really?" She asked. Meredith smacked Izzie's shoulder. "You can't keep a secret." Meredith said getting up and walking away.

Meredith heard soft sobs from a linen closet. She slowly pushed the door open. Addison sat in the linen closet, crying. "Addison?" She asked softly. Addison raised her head. "Oh, hi Meredith." She said through sobs. Meredith sat down next to Addison. "Are you okay?" She asked her. Addison nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine." She whimpered then wiping a tear off her cheek. "Addison, I know we haven't been the best of friends but I'm trying here. Are you sure nothing's wrong?" Meredith asked sitting down beside her. "Mark doesn't love me anymore. He gave me chances but when I want to take a chance, he's given up." She said wiping smeared mascara off her cheeks. "I understand. I felt that way when Derek chose you." Meredith said softly. "I'm sorry Meredith." Addison said. Meredith told Addison that she and Derek were planning on having a child. Addison told them that Derek would make a great father and that she was happy for them.

Meanwhile, Derek and Mark were talking about Rachel, Meredith and Addison. Mark had said that he wouldn't have been a good father and that any child he was going to be a father to was either aborted or died.

**I'm sorry this chapter is so short and I'm sorry I haven't updated lately. I've been busy, I have a new fanfic in Sonny with a Chance that I have been writing for days and I have just been busy. **


End file.
